


Shut up.

by sannidings



Category: The Fall (TV), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannidings/pseuds/sannidings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully meets Stella in a Bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I did at work. I am bored. A bit.
> 
> This is the first time I wrote something for Scully and Stella. 
> 
> I hope you like it. Feel free to say " Hello" to [Ferkelnase](https://ferkelnase.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr ;)

„Dana…“ a low and crackly voice mumbled in the dark when Dana Scully shifted out of the bed. A warm hand curled around her wrist, trying to get her back into the bed and to sleep again. “I have to go,” Dana mumbled as her feet hit the plushy carpet. She began looking for her clothes strewn all over the room as she remembered the last night.  
After she picked up all the pieces and got dressed she threw a last glance over her shoulder to the woman still remaining in the king size bed.  
She made her way out of the flimsy motel room and down to the rental car, parked in front of the building.  
Once behind the steering wheel her eyes began to water with tears of guilt and regret.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She sat at the bar, all alone again since Mulder had made it relatively clear that he wouldn’t back up and continue with this case in this godforsaken city until he solved it. They had fought nearly he whole day about this case, about its absurdity and about the way he investigated. He broke into closed facilities, threatened a local police officer until the officer reported Mulder and altogether made her stay a living hell.  
Scully had thrown the case folder at him, and left him in the police station. She made her way back to their shared motel and backed her bags. Mulder seems fine with her leaving him, she hadn’t received a call since the door had closed behind her.  
She decided to take the car with her back home since he could get himself a car as well. Her bags were already in the car when she decided to have something to eat before she left and made her way across the street to a little diner.  
After eating her salad and chicken breast the night had already put it’s blanked over the town and there was no sign of Mulder at all.  
Her guilty conscience took over and she decided to wait if he would come back to the motel at all for the night.  
Scully settled in a small bar next to the diner and helped herself to a glass of deep red wine. Not the quality she was used to, but completely fine for this occasion. She just wanted to have a light buzz. Scully checked her Phone every now and then to see if Mulder had left a message or had tried to reach her. In frustration she threw it into her purse and drowned the rest of her wineglass in one gulp. Scully hadn’t noticed that her action had caught the eye of a blonde woman sitting on the bar.

Her blonde locks curled on her upper back, her silky blouse tight over her breasts and her skirt already ridden up her thigh. Not to talk about her high heels at all. They were black and high and the sexiest thing the bar had seen in a while.  
She had tried to catch the eye of Scully for nearly half an hour now, but until this moment Scully hadn’t looked her way at all. Stella could already picture them in the little booth, drinking wine, but she would wait until Scully would see her for herself.  
The waiter brought her another glass of red wine and while he left Scully took a look at the other occupants from the bar. Her eyes swept over businessman, having an after work beer with their colleagues to truckers who try to spend the night in a more comfortable environment than their truck and then… her eyes swept back to the woman on the bar, perched up on a bar stool sipping a brown liquor from a tumbler. Her brows furrowed together, she wondered why such a beautiful woman would spent her evening in a shady bar.

Stella was very pleased as she caught the eye of the red headed woman in the booth and smiled at her as Scully clearly observed her. She felt Scully’s eyes rank over her body from head to toe and stop again at her face.

Scully was caught observing and felt a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. She smiled at the woman at the bar , trying to regain her composure. She was a bit taken aback when the woman gracefully slipped from the bar stool and made her way over to her.

With a smile Stella sat down her tumbler on Scully’s table and slipped onto the bench next to her. Stella smiled at her and introduced herself. “Hy, I am Stella. I saw you sitting here on your own and decided it’s really a waste to let you get bored here alone. Are you waiting for someone?”

Scully found her very straightforward, but also there was something that pulled her towards her. Scully found herself smiling back at Stella and introduced herself too. “Oh no, no, I am not waiting for someone. Just checking if my Partner gets in trouble again. I’m Scu… Dana, my name is Dana.” She took the hand that Stella had offered and shook it. Her hands were small and soft and felt incredible smooth in her own hand. There were small jolts of electricity shooting trough her fingers as they onto the hand from each other, their eyes also still locked.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scully felt overwhelmed with guilt, not that there was any reason, but it was hard for her to regain her posture.  
After they had shook hands every following memory was in a blur. Scully remembered drinking too much, stumbling over the street laughing and finally crashing onto her motel room bed with a completely strange woman.  
She rested her forehead on the steering wheel, not able to drive home, not able to do anything at all.  
A soft knock on the side window startled her and a soft yelp left her throat.  
Outside of the car Mulder smiled his dorky smile at her holding up 2 cups of coffee and a bag with food. He opened the door from the passenger side and slid into the car as if nothing had happened the day before. Mulder handed her one of the cups with coffee an started talking about how his investigation had had some big effort and he had already been able to close the file and they now could go home together.  
Anger rises up in her, why was he telling her all this? Was he making her angry on purpose or was he just so careless and without any sign of empathy that he hadn’t get that she was angry at him for his behavior yesterday?

He kept on talking, telling her stuff she didn’t care a bit about. Talking like no disagreement had happened.  
“Mulder?” Scully had reached the peak of patience and tolerance towards his actions.  
He stopped mid-sentence, eying her curious. He had a questioning look on his face and took a bite of his bagel as he waited for her to continue.  
“Shut up,” was the only thing she said, handing him back the coffee and shifting her gaze to him for the first time. “Do you realize that it is not that easy? You were a selfish bastard yesterday and you think by just giving me a fucking coffee everything is ok again? You didn’t call, or leave a message, there was no indication that you wanted to go home today. What would you have done when I already ha…”

Scully talked herself into a frenzy, not realizing Stella had also already made her way out of the motel room, prim and proper like nothing had happened the last night at all.  
She had noticed that Scully’s car was still in the parking lot, and she was in the driver’s seat, arguing with the partner she had complained a lot about yesterday. Clearly they were fighting again and Stella thought this was a good situation for a proper goodbye.  
Stella made her way over to their car, opening the driver’s door and pulling Scully face towards her. She caught her mid-sentence and silenced her further words with their mouths pressed together. Scully tensed at the first contact, but relaxed as she felt Stella’s lips moving on hers. In that moment she realized she regretted nothing, not a single moment from last night tangled in sweaty sheets, their bodies pressed together.  
Stella let go of her face, smiling down at a baffled Scully.  
“Hey, Dana, I just wanted to thank you for last night, it was incredible. Call me when you are around again,” she pecked Scully’s lips once more and left her card in Scully’s breast pocket.  
With a sway in her hips she went over to her own car.

Mulder sat baffled in his seat as they drove home. Not a single word came over his lips until they arrived at the F.B.I headquarter again. Every time he was sure what to say the words stuck in his throat and he just glanced over to Scully.

Scully herself tried very hard to suppress her grin.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
If she had known how easy it was to shut Mulder up she had taken that path a lot earlier.


End file.
